Harry Potter: Technomagic Items
by Potterformers
Summary: The characters Technomagical made by Harry for his friends
1. Harry Tech

**Technomagic item**

**Harry Potter**

**Item:**

Phoenix Tech Suit

**Function:**

Multi Purpose Armor

**Abilities**

Travel by Fire

Magical Voice Changer

Retractable Blade Fire Enchanted

Flight assisted by wings

Space travel

Underwater Travel

Anti Basilisk Glare

Pyrokinetic

Disguise as Brief case

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Cassette tape Squawx

**Function:**

Scouter

**Abilities**

Silent travel

Invisibility

Super speed

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Cassette tape Bat Rat

**Function:**

Scouter 2

**Abilities**

Silent travel

Invisibility

Super speed

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Portable T.V. Viewfinder

**Function:**

Viewer

**Abilities**

Interaction with Blastwave

Anti-magic Shield

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Portable Tape Player Blastwave

**Function:**

Player

**Abilities**

Interaction with Viewfinder

Anti-magic Shield

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Mecha Horse Catastros

**Function:**

Battle Armor Attachment

**Abilities**

Laser casting Staff

Superhuman Strength

Invulnerability

Built in Port Key

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

M.E.R.L.I.N.

**Function:**

House A.I.

**Abilities**

Cleaning duties

Ward control

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Transcycle

**Function:**

Mobile assault Unit

**Abilities**

Built in port key

Powerful defense shields


	2. Ginny Tech

**Ginny Weasley-Potter**

**Item:**

Wasp tech suit

**Function:**

Multi-purpose armor

**Abilities**

Shrink

Stinger gloves

Flight

Super speed

Disillusionment

Protego shield

Anti-basilisk gaze shield

Travel by smoke

Transforms into briefcase

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>Mecha horse Brightstar

**Function:**

Battle armor attachment

**Abilities**

Superhuman Strength

Stunner sword

Supersonic speed generator

Built in port key

Battle vehicle wraith

Flying mobile assault vehicle

Flight assist

Supersonic speed generator

Sensor probes

Near invisibility

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>Cassette tape Quax

**Function:**Warrior

**Abilities**

Engorgement Charms

Superhuman strength

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>Cassette tape Tremor

**Function:**Warrior #2

**Abilities**

Engorgement Charms

Superhuman strength


	3. Ron Tech

**Technomagic item**

**Ron Weasley**

**Item:**

Warpath tech suit

**Function:**

Multi-purpose armor

**Abilities**

Transform into briefcase

Travel by light

Superhuman Strength

Ward destruction

Anti-Basilisk Gaze Shield

Invulnerable

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Mecha horse Panzer

**Function:**

Battle armor attachment

**Abilities:**

Spell casting turret

Built in port key

Increased super strength

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Battle vehicle Crusher

**Function:**

Mobile assault vehicle

**Abilities:**

4 spell casting turrets

Built in port key

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Cassette tape N.E.R.D.

**Function:**

Strategist

**Abilities:**

Strategic mind

Engorgement Charms

Transformation

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Cassette tape S.T.R.A.T.E.G.Y.

**Function:**

Strategist #2

**Abilities:**

Strategic mind

Engorgement Charms

Transformation


	4. Hermione Tech

**Technomagic item**

**Hermione Granger-Weasley**

**Item:**

Ruinix tech suit

**Function:**

Multi-purpose armor

**Abilities**

Transform into briefcase

Travel by wind

Anti-Basilisk Gaze Shield

Ruin translator

Spell nullifier

Tesla coils gloves

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Mecha horse Jaeger

**Function:**

Battle armor attachment

**Abilities**

Superhuman speed

Ruin bombs

Gravity seals

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Battle vehicle L.A.B.

**Function:**

Mobile research vehicle

**Abilities**

Potions Lab

Built in port key

Research Library

Team defense shields

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Cassette tape Cauldron

**Function:**

Potion Master

**Abilities**

Transformation

Potion Mastery

Engorgement Charms

* * *

><p><strong>Item:<strong>

Cassette tape Calculor

**Function:**

Arithmacy Master

**Abilities**

Transformation

Trajectory calculations

Engorgement Charms


End file.
